


Bandom One Shots

by RosePeddle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I do take suggestions, M/M, One Shot, happy endings, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the bandom (mostly emo trinity) I will update when I can, but idk how often that will be.





	Bandom One Shots

~Flashback~

 _Standing under the bright stars in a secluded part of the Nevada desert, we share our first kiss, so young and in love._  
I had just turned 19 and him 25, I know that what we have is wrong, him being 6 years older than me, but everything feels so right.   
When he holds onto me I feel safe and protected from any and all harm, he's my cute handsome giant and nothing will change that.   
I just want to spend my life with him. 

~end of flashback~

"Brendon, babe are you ready to go?" Dallon shouted to me from the bottom of the stairs.   
"No hun, I can't find my jacket"   
"Babe you left it down here now hurry up"  
"Ugh fine I'm coming," I quickly make my way downstairs to meet my handsome boyfriend of 4 years, nearly tripping down the stairs in the process.   
Dallon giggled and I send him a glare that says I'm not finding it very amusing.  
He pouts, "oh come on Bren lighten up a little... we're gonna go on a date and have a great night and come home and snuggle."  
"That actually sounds really nice" I say softly and smile.   
"Good now come on" he whined, getting impatient.  
I follow Dallon out the door and we head out to our favorite restaurant.  
It was in a quiet place in town and it happened to be the place where we had our first date 4 years ago.  
We sat, and ate, and talked, and laughed throughout dinner, this was definitely one of our best dates, though I think that about every date that Dallon and I go on.  
The night continued on and the sun was about to set.   
Dallon and I had just finished sharing a piece of cheesecake and paying for our meal.   
We went for a short walk through the park after dinner, this was one of our favorite activities.   
I held onto Dallon's hand tightly, not ever wanting to let go of him but he soon lets go of my hand, earning a whine from me.   
"Bren remember 4 years ago today we shared our first kiss here?"   
"yeah" I say with a smile "that was literally the best night of my life"   
"Mine too" he replied softly.   
"Why do you bring it up?"   
"Well Brendon... you make me the happiest man alive, you always know how to make me smile and your kisses are addictive... I don't ever want to spend another minute without you by my side"   
"Dallon are you saying what I think you are?" I say tears in my eyes from excitement, happiness, and nerves.   
"Marry me Brendon, Spend all of eternity with me" he said getting down on one knee pulling out a ring.   
"yes! infinity times yes!" I say, nearly sobbing "I love you so much Dally"   
"I love you baby, forever and always" he stands taking my hands in his, gently sliding the ring on my finger. This was it, I was going to spend the rest of my life with my one and only.   


~the wedding~ 

I was freaking out, Spencer had to almost shake me to calm me down.  
I was in my head again, I thought he was going to leave me, but I knew that that thought was completely absurd.   
I breathe deeply, easing my nerves.   
I was dressed in all white, pacing and waiting for the moment my mom would come to walk me down the aisle.   
The moment arrived faster than I had imagined.  
I was soon walking with my mom, arms linked, music playing.  
Time seemingly stopped as I saw my handsome Dallon standing at the alter.   
My mind went to auto pilot, my mom literally had to hold onto me tightly so I didn't just run to him and tackle him in a million hugs.  
Before long I was at the alter with Dallon, hands in his.   
"you look so handsome" he whispered to me   
"You do too Dally"   
Withing moments it was time to exchange vows.   
"Brendon, the moment I met you was the best day of my life, you annoyed me at first but I soon realized that annoyance was jealousy, jealousy that I didn't have you...   
The night we kissed under the stars for the first time that jealousy faded away, you were finally mine.   
Every moment I share with you is the most valuable thing in the world.   
I'm so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you" He slid the wedding band onto my finger and I had to fight back tears.   
"Dallon, you are my light, my inspiration, the reason I live... if it weren't for you I'd be lost.  
Before I found you I was confused as to what I wanted to do with my life, but when we got together one thing was finally clear to me, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And now that is exactly what I am going to do." I say sliding his wedding band on his finger.   
The ceremony is sealed with a kiss and I am now Mr. Urie-Weekes.

~a few years later~

Dallon and I live in a nice house, we have 2 dogs and just brought home our sweet daughter Amelie.  
Dallon's friend was our surrogate and we both couldn't be happier to have a child of our own.  
After many sleepless nights and normal parenting struggles we were sending Amelie off to her first day of kindergarten.   
We decided to have another kid, and we were soon blessed with our son Knox.   
Life was crazy for a while but that's just how life goes, and we were moving swiftly through the years.   
Knox was now off to school and Amelie was just starting middle school.   
It's absolutely insane watching little humans grow up in front of you, but I love the little family we have started and I don't ever want anything to change.   
The years fly by and Amelie was in college, Knox was graduating high school soon and he had plans to move out with some of his friends.  
I'm going to miss the crazy parenting life but I like having our dogs and some downtime after work.   
One day I walked into the old nursery that was now just a room full of memories from when the kids were younger and photos from our wedding and the beginning of our relationship.   
I gently trace over the picture frames with my fingers, just thinking about everything.  
Dallon walks in and puts his arms around my waist, I just lean into him, sniffling softly.   
"I can't believe how long we've been together babe, it seems like just yesterday we began dating."   
"I know baby, but I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone better"   
"I love you Dallon, more than anything"   
"I love you too sweetheart" We stay like this, just talking about our favorite memories.   
Before long our children were getting married.   
Amelie gave us 2 beautiful grandchildren and Knox gave us one.  
We were getting old but that's just a part of life.   
Dallon was hospitalized due to declining health and I never left his side.   
We went home after he seemingly got better and he passed away in my arms one night as we slept.   
I miss him so much, it's lonely in the house.   
It wasn't long before I too passed away, able to spend all eternity with my Dallon. 


End file.
